


The View From Avengers Tower

by coriolana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriolana/pseuds/coriolana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While researching <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1237516/chapters/2540269"> Loki and the Librarian</a>, I came across a video from the top of the MetLife Tower (AKA Stark Tower/Avengers Tower). Thought I'd annotate and share for anyone else who might find the info helpful as they're writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Avengers Tower

Dunno if anyone but me will find this useful, but: I was doing some research for LatL, and I came across this video (linked [here](http://youtu.be/LISYM3ifgx0), embedded below):

 taken from the top of the MetLife Building. The photographer ([David Corio](http://www.davidcorio.com)) starts out looking east toward the East River, then he turns south, looking over lower Manhattan; you'll see the [Chrysler Building](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysler_Building), then the [Empire State Building](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empire_State_Building). From about 0:26 to 0:50, you can see [Freedom Tower](http://www.newyorkarchitecture.info/Building/439/One-World-Trade-Center.php) (the building which is being erected on the site of the World Trade Center towers) which is in the middle of the Financial District, poking up on the horizon. You can also see the East River and Hudson River (on the photographer's left and right, respectively). Below the photographer's line of sight (roughly between the black and the dark brown buildings in the foreground, but right at the foot of the MetLife building) is [Grand Central Station](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Central_Terminal). (You can also just barely see Park Avenue here--it's the wide street running between the black and brown buildings.)

Why's this interesting? Because, as we can see from AVENGERS, the MetLife Building is Stark Tower,

[ ](http://imgur.com/4fbrWQz)

which Steve sees like this:

[ ](http://imgur.com/lytRMUS)

(both screencaps from Cap's [deleted scenes](http://youtu.be/0NqGmIbI--A) from AVENGERS).

So basically this video is (approximately) Tony Stark's view from his penthouse.

For additional reference: the MetLife Building marked on a map of Manhattan:

[ ](http://imgur.com/H9vIJ5D)

Hope this is useful to someone! New Yorkers, if I've misidentified any buildings or landmarks, please let me know!


End file.
